Me quieres?
by V.Izumi007
Summary: Emm no se que poner pero es una historia de ... amor ? HoroXlen asi que leanla plis es de como se declaran su amor y las peripecias que pasan ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! Bueno aqui tienen mi primer fic NO me juzgen por que no se escribir muy bien que digamos ok ?

Espero que lo leany me dejen reviews y si no les gusta la pareja HoroXLen VAYANSE DE AQUI y no critiquen mi trabajo que me costo mucho ok!

Los dejo Paddie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba tranquilo en la pensión, todos dormían: Lyzerg y Hao, Anna y Yoh, bueno si se dice dormir con Anna estando en el suelo (pobre Yoh), Pilika durmió con Tamao y solo habia dos personitas que no estaban juntas, pero si querían y ademas de eso no podían: Len Tao Y Horokeu Usui (mas conocido como HoroHoro).

Len se despertó y miro a su alrededor, era de madrugada; como Anna lo habia mandado a la cama sin cenar ¬¬ tenia hambre, asi que bajó a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con un deliciososisisisismo pedazo de pastel, lo tomo y se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer, pensando solo en cierto peliazul que lo traía loco.

Habia estado terriblemente enamorado de HoroHoro desde hacia ya 2 años. Pero el habia desistido por el amor del Usui, nunca le habia dicho nada y con eso le bastaba porque pensar en ser rechazado…NO, no le gustaba mucho esa idea.

Pero lo que ni se imaginaba era que…

En la planta alta HoroHoro se despertó, quiso quedarse dormido de nuevo pero no pudo, seguía pensando que en la habitación contigua dormía su querido Len, el amor de su vida. No se lo habia dicho, "Len diría que estoy loco", se decía HoroHoro cada vez que quería revelarlo. Len nunca se enamorara de mi, claro que no, por que soy un chico.

De repente le dio mucha sed, esa noche hacia mucho calor y bajó a la cocina por una botella de agua.

-Escalón, escalón, ya llegué – decía HoroHoro en voz baja al llegar al final de las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Len estaba completamente aturdido por el delicioso pastel que comía, que ni se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba las escaleras, se despertó del sueño con el pastel cuando una voz muuuuuy conocida decía:

-Escalón, escalón, ya llegue – era…? Noo, no podía ser, que hace aquí a estas horas? Len pensaba que él era el único despierto a esas horas. Pero esa vez estaba equivocado.

-HotoHoto?- pregunto len en voz baja al ver que una sombra estaba parada en el marco de la puerta y sonrió de medio lado- que haces aquí, tanta falta te hago, jajaja-

HoroHoro vio a Len comiendo pastel y murmurando algo como: HotoHoto y otras cosas que no escucho ya que su mente estaba centrada en el pecho descubierto del chino, solo llevaba unos pantalones para dormir, el Usui lo miraba embobado entre las sombras, y cuando escucho las risas de Len despertó de su embobamiento y le dijo:

-Solo vengo por una botella de agua- salió de las sombras y se dejo ver: llevaba solamente unos boxers negros "demasiado provocativos" según Len, cuando este lo vio bien casi se le cae la baba al ver sus pectorales tan bien formados gracias a los agotadores entrenamientos de Pilika, su cabello azul caía sobre su rostro y su ojos azules se asomaban por entre los mechones de cabello, se acerco al refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua.

- Len deja de mirarme asi, quieres, me da mello- dijo HoroHoro, y sacó a Len de sus pensamientos.

- Solo veía tu cuerpo mal formado, cubo de hielo, ¬¬ no te emociones.

- Claro, me tienes envidia verdad, no seas celoso, entrena mas y te pondrás asi- dijo HoroHoro y se sentó en seguida de Len y a este casi se le podía notar el calor que de repente lo envolvió.

"Quisiera tenerte para mi solo, Horito"

-Claro que no voy a entrenar mas porque tú me dices, ademas yo tengo mas encanto que tu, jajaja-dijo Len provocando al Usui- ni siquiera atinas a decir bien tu nombre HotoHoto, jajajajajaja.

-NO ME DIGAS HOTO HOTO, mi nombre es Horo Horo- dijo poco enfadado Horokeu- y tú que Ren-ci-to, sabia que eso haría enojar a Len y asi lo hizo.

-QUE TE PASA NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI OK?-Les estaba un poco molesto, la única persona que le podía decir asi estaba enseguida de el y lo usaba para molestarlo, se sentía mal por eso.

Se miraron varios minutos en silencio, y sin pensar lo que iba a suceder Len dijo:

-Bueno ya es suficiente, HoroHoro necesito decirte algo muy importante…….- tenia que decirlo, ya no aguantaba otro dia sin estar al lado de "su" cubito de hielo- no quiero que nuestra escasa amistad se rompa por esto y ni quiero que te burles de mí…….-suspiro y dijo: …….desde hace tiempo siento algo por alguien, pero no se si me corresponde….

A HoroHoro se le cayo el alma a los pies NOOOOOOOOO, NO PODIA SER "SU" LEN ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN, espera todavía no sabes de quien.

-y se puede saber por quien sientes algoo….?- HoroHoro tenía miedo, no quería saberlo.

-bueno es, es eemm…… un chico – dijo Len, estaba demasiado nervioso-pero no digas que soy rarito ni nada de eso ok?

- noooo, el Gran Len Tao, enamorado de un chico. Y se puede saber de quien es?- dijo HoroHoro tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresado posible.

- Es que es alguien de aquí-HoroHoro no supo que decir, era un hombre de la pensión pero era el o…. Ryu?. Porque Hao estaba con Lyzerg y Anna con Yoh. Cuando HoroHoro se dio cuenta de lo que podía implicar eso, se sonrojo de inmediato.

- QUE? Pero Hao, Lyzerg, Anna, Yoh, solo quedo yo…….?-Len arqueo una ceja y dijo:

-Pues siiiii, ni modo que me guste Ryu, eres tu cubito de hielo, no se por que me e enamorado perdidamente de ti, y tu acaso……… sientes…. Lo mismo?.

- Claro Len! Yo te adoro, siempre te he querido, peroo…. Hablas enserio?

- Claro que si, nunca mentiría sobre algo asi-dijo Len muuuuuy rojo

- Que me ves Len?- pregunto HoroHoro al ver que el chino no le quitaba la mirada de encima y acaso eso era una mirada muy…… tierna?

Se miraron unos momentos hasta que Len dijo:

- que piensas si ya nos vamos a dormir?-

- esta bien, espera si nos vamos? Quieres decir los dos… juntos?-

- si porque no?-

- esta bien-

Subieron las escaleras y se metieron en la habitación, antes de dormirse profundamente y abrazado por HoroHoro, Len le dijo:

-tienes que terminar con Tamao por que no creo que apruebe que duermas conmigo en vez de que duermas con ella y a mi tampoco me gusta que te andes por ahí besando con ella ok?-

- si, señor-dijo HoroHoro en forma de cadete militar.

-Oie, Horito… te quiero mucho. Buenas noches

-Si yo tambien Len. Hasta mañana.

Dicho esto se quedaron los dos dormidos. Juntos sin que nadie los separara, bueno por lo menos esa noche.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola les saluda muy cordialmente su escritora!

Miren solo les digo que tengan paciencia porque lo de Tamao y HoroHoro no se va a quedar asi ok?

La verdad la verdad me da pena actualizar el segundo capitulo no se si es muy fantasioso pero tengan paciencia espero tenerlo listo para el lunes oks?

Los dejo Paddie! Déjenme Reviews plisss


	3. Chapter 3

-Rápido, levántate, ya nos tenemos que ir!-.Le gritaba Horo a Len, habían dormido en la habitación de Len, pero HoroHoro se habia ido en cuanto salio el sol para no levantar sospechas, ahora habia vuelto bañado y "peinado".

-Len, ya es suficiente, levántate, no es gracioso, no me obligues a hacer esto que TENGO, QUIERO Y PUEDO hacer-Len se estaba haciendo el dormido pero con lo que no contaba era que HoroHoro lo atraparía en un rápido beso.

-HoroHoro QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – grito Len separándose y rojo por el contacto

-Es que……. No te querías levantar y pues….me vi obligado y ademas, da las gracias que te deje dormir más solo por que te veías muy lindo dormidito- en eso, HoroHoro sonríe ampliamente, y a Len le aparece una gota en la sien.

-En serio?-dijo Len sarcásticamente-bueno, umm! Suficiente amor, salte y deja me cambio, ora, ora, shu, shu! – esto lo dijo como espantando a un bicho, y Horo salio a regañadientes.

Cuando volvió Len lo estaba esperando sentado en su cama:

-Que me ves hombre de las nieves-Len le saco la lengua

-Ehh nada…….. Es solo que de repente, más bien, en las dos semanas que llevamos aquí no te habías acercado ni siquiera a hablarme y ayer me dices que me quieres? No te entiendo Len, no estarás jugando conmigo verdad, no apostaste con Hao a ver quien me hacia sufrir mas- pregunto un muy triste HoroHoro- porque yo si te quiero de verdad y no me gustaría sufrir. Len solo lo miro y comenzó a sonreir.

-Ya sabia yo que nunca te lo debí haber dicho, mira no más que cara pones, no me quieres, soy un es…..- antes de terminar HoroHoro fue callado por los labios de Len, fue un dulce beso, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo tanto no escucharon unos insistentes toquidos, y los estridentes gritos de la persona que habia afuera-tienes razón HoroHoro no te quiero… te adoro jejeje, eres un tonto, claro que si te quiero y la verdad me daba pena decírtelo, eso es todo. Len tenia tomado el rostro de Horo en sus manos y en eso se abre la puerta de golpe y aparece….

-Anna-dijeron los 2 en voz baja.

-Vaya, vaya que pintoresco cuadro, HoroHoro! DESAPARECETE DE MI VISTA EN ESTE MOMENTO O VE…-Horo ya estaba afuera, bajando sin matarse las escaleras. Anna se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Ahora si Len Tao, cuéntame TODO.

Anna ya sabia de los sentimientos de Len hacia HoroHoro desde hacia ya tres

Meses y lo habia"ayudado" desde entonces.

-Tamao, puedes venir un minuto?-dijo Horo

-Si, claro -todos iban caminando rumbo a la escuela, Yoh y Hao junto con Lyzerg y Pilika iban a mero en frente, luego Horo y Tamao y al final, Anna y Len.

-Mira, esque………. Hace tiempo que no siento nada por ti-HoroHoro estaba muy nervioso.

-Ahh……., entonces terminamos?-Tamao estaba un poco…. Entusiasmada?

-Siiiii, creo que es lo mejor - se acercaron y se abrazaron por unos segundos y Horo le dijo:

-No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos entendido? --

-Esta bien -- en ese momento Anna fue corriendo a alcanzara Yoh, dejando solo a Len. Horo le dijo a Tamao que se adelantara y espero a que llegara el chino.

-Que hablabas con Tamao HotoHoto?

-1: NO me Digas HOTOHOTO y 2: TÚ que hablabas con ANNA-

-Te recuerdo "Señor saca conclusiones adelantadas" que Anna TIENE PROMETIDO!-zape para HoroHoro

-Auch! Entonces que hablabas con "Anna la que tiene prometido"- dijo Horo

-Ahh, esque cuando te fuiste……..

FLASHBACK

-Ahora si Len Tao, cuéntame TODO.

-Que quieres que te diga, Anna?—dijo Len un tanto fastidiado

-Pues…. ya son pareja?-Anna estaba muy interesada en juntar a ese par.

-Esque… el todavía no termina con Tamao y no se quiere terminar con ella, peroo…….. Ya le dije lo que sentía…. En la noche.

-Si, ya me di cuenta que ya están en el mismo "canal" jajaja—Anna y tenia una muy amplia sonrisa, raro en ella.

-Pues si pero ya no se que hacer, ya no aguanto mas, quiero tenerlo cerca y solo pa' mi –Len dijo esto con ríos de lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Esta bien, déjame esto a mi, ok? Si el no termina con Tamao yo lo haré-dijo Anna muy segura.

--Pero…. Que vas a hacer?-dijo Len temeroso.

-Ya veras Rencito, ya veras-Anna se dio media vuelta y cuando iba a salir dijo:

-APURALE! Que ya es bastante tarde.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron.

Ya habían salido todos y ellos fueron los que cerraron la puerta de la pensión.

--Mira! Len! Len, despierta! LEN!-Len estaba muy entretenido viendo el suelo mientras caminaban y cuando Anna le gritó (demasiado fuerte), despertó de su guerra de miradas con el suelo.

--Que? QUE PASA?—dijo Len como si se estuviera quemando algo.

--Que mires enfrente!- en esos momentos se estaban abrazando Horo y Tamao, cuando la soltó, HoroHoro miro hacia atrás. Anna vio eso como un "Que haces con el" y entendió.

-- Suerte Len! Ya pasó lo que tenia que pasar, no tendré que hacer nada XD-Anna sonrió y corrió a alcanzar a Yoh.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso pasó, ves no estábamos haciendo nada malo- dijo Len, no sabia que hacer, solo quería llegar a la escuela. Era el primer dia de clases y no sabían los que les esperaba a todos.

-Oh, esta bien, te creo—decía un muy melodramático HoroHoro- pero es cierto lo que dijiste de que…..eemm, esoo! Tú sabes!...

-No, no se de que hablas! Ahh esoo, pues… si, quiero que seas solo MIO y no me quiero separar de ti nunca mas entendido?—dijo Len.

-Siiiii, nunca pensé en decirte esto pero QUE LINDO LEN!—HoroHoro sonrió y Len lo imito, para ese entonces ya estaban llegando a la escuela—últimamente eres muy tierno, sonríes, te ríes, oye Len no estarás enfermo?—zape para HoroHoro.(N/a: jejejeje esque Horito es muy torpe jajaja).

Llegaron a la escuela, ya habia allí un considerable numero de alumnos. Llegaron, buscaron en que salon estaban y la suerte fue que todos estaban en el mismo menos Pilika y Tamao.

Iban caminando al salon cuando…

-Hola!- esto lo dijo un chico alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules a …. Anna?

-Que se te ofrece?-dijo Yoh

-Nada contigo, como te llamas preciosa?

-Que te …-Anna fue interrumpida por Yoh

-Ella no te va a decir su nombre verdad Annita? Asi que… desaparécete de mi vista!-TODOS caen al estilo anime y aparecen miles de gotas en sus sienes.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario-dijo el tipo ese, Yoh estaba enfrente de Anna como escondiéndola.

--Con permiso—dijo el tipo y empujo a Yoh quien cayo al piso, Anna iba a ayudarle pero el tipo la tomo del brazo y le beso la mano-Mucho Gusto! Yo soy Phyro y tu eres……?

Anna ya se habia liberado y en ese momento Yoh se levanto y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara—ya te dije que ella no quiere darte su nombre, deja, a, mi, prometida, en, paz, ok?- Yoh dijo esto amenazándolo con un puño y avanzando hacia el tipo hasta que tropezó-Hay no te me esponjes niño, esta bonita, te la dejo- dicho esto se fue caminando.

-Yoh, no tenias que hacer eso- todos seguían en shock- lo se Annita pero me colmo la paciencia- dicho esto Yoh abrazo a Anna, todos se sorprendieron (mas) de que la rubia no rechazara el abrazo--ademas tu no decías nada y me enoje!

-Esque estaba esperando a que hicieras algo XD!-dijo Anna

- Jijiji pues ya vez, vamonos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Yoh encaminando la marcha al maldecido salon.

La mañana continuó y pasó sin mayores contratiempos que los continuos desmayos de las chicas cada vez que el inglés sonreía o las miraba. Como saliendo no tenían nada que hacer decidieron ir a comer pizza.

--Noooo! Que yo quiero de peperonni-

--PEROO, nadie más quiere de peperonni-

--HoroHoro no vamos a gastar en una pizza para ti "solito"—estas eran las discusiones en la pizzería, gracias a Dios que no habia nadie mas que el numeroso grupo—punto final.

-Puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto uno de los meseros

-Claro, 3 pizzas grandes, 1 de peperonni, otra de piña, anchoas y champiñones y la otra de jamón, pimiento verde y tocino- esto lo dijo Len- 3 jarras de refresco y… eso seria todo.

-Gracias, enseguida les sirvo- se despidió el mesero.

--LEN, porque le compraste una pizza a HoroHoro-

-No solo es para Horo, Anna, yo tambien quiero de peperonni jejeje-(a todos los sale una gota en la sien)

- Ahh, peroo, eemm, traemos dinero?-dijo Anna

-Yo tengo-dijo Lyzerg

-Yo tambien-dijo Tamao

-Y yo- dijo Hao

-Ok, con eso bastara!

Todos comieron felices. A veces volaban pedazos de pan por la mesa, pero la pasaron bien.

Regresaron a la pensión, decididos a dormir.

-Oie nunca te pregunte si habías terminado con Tamao-le dijo Len a HoroHoro, estaban platicando en la cocina.

-Sep, ya terminamos, de todos modos ya no la quería era muy…. Empalagosa jejeje.

-Si ya lo creo, bueno vamos a dormir no?

-Sip- todos los demás ya estaban dormidos.

Subieron a la habitación y estaban recostados, Horo abrazaba a Len y los dos miraban al techo.

-Oie-

-Mande Len-

-Me quieres?-(hoy e estado muy sentimental, no se que me pasa)- dijo Len avergonzado

-Si y mucho- dijo HoroHoro

-Ok, ta bueno, hasta mañana, yo tambien te quiero-

-Hasta mañana- y asi abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

CONTINUARA……………..


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Este capitulo va para mis primas y los que leen la historia que me tienen tanta paciencia y me quieren mucho(eso creo)jejejejjeje

PRIMAS ! ay les va el cap! espero que les guste.

Shaman King no es mio ! y si lo fueraa... jejeje toi medio lokita !

Bueno les dejo el cap !Se aceptan Reviews !

* * *

Era ya sábado, habían tenido solamente 3 días de clases, estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente (que raro) hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

-Vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones-dijo no muy contenta Anna

- Van, ni crean que yo voy a ir- dijo aburrido Len

-Oh, vamos Len, por favor, por favor, por favor, si?- le decía Horo con una carita suplicante

-Ahh, esta bien, pero esta me la cobro de ti- le dijo Len a HoroHoro con una picara sonrisa

-Ok, todos de acuerdo-todos asintieron-Len, podrías conseguirnos unos autos para transportarnos?- dijo Anna

-Claro, solo necesito hacer unas llamadas- dicho esto Len se retiro de la mesa y fue a su habitación para llamar a la compañía de su padre y solicitar transporte.

Llegaron los autos y todos salieron, eran tres lujosos autos negros, pero solamente les dejaron 2.

-A ver, solo Len y yo sabemos manejar asi que: Yoh, Tamao y Pilika en un carro conmigo, HoroHoro, Hao, Lyzerg y Len en otro, vamonos, solo síganme- se pudo notar la mirada suicida de Anna.

-Len, puedo manejar, si, si, si?-

-Ehh, no, no, no y ya dije NO!-

-Porque?-

- Porque eres un inepto Horotonto y no sabes ni caminar menos vas a saber manejar un auto, asi que te jodes, jajaja-risa malvada por parte de Len

-Ahh, ok, jum!- dijo HoroHoro cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-No te enojes hielito, pero es la verdad, te recompenso luego vale?

-Sale-dijo HoroHoro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Lyzerg, te gusta alguien?-

-A que viene la pregunta, Hao?-

-Pues nada, solamente quiero saber por curiosidad, como nunca nos hablas de ninguna chica comienzo a pensar que te inclinas a otros gustos- dijo Hao levantando las cejas.

-Y si asi fuera, tendrías algún problema con eso?-

-Pues la verdad no, pero, acaso……. asi es?-

-Tal vez -dijo Lyzerg misteriosamente- y tu que me dices?

-Ehh, yoooo?...pues...mmm…talvez puede que sienta algo por alguien del mismo sexo-dijo Hao con unos pequeños puntos escarlata escapando en sus mejillas.

-Ahh, y se puede saber quien es?- dijo Lyzerg tratando de sonar desinteresado

-Tendrías que adivinar-

-esta en este carro no, me imagino ya que si te gustara Yoh, seria un poco raro jajaja-

-pues si, tienes razón-

-Ok, mmm……. Esta manejando?-

-Ehh, no lo creo-

-"entonces es HoroHoro o yo"-Lyzerg se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo

-Entonces…….es…HoroHoro?-dijo Lyzerg…triste?

-Si, claro!-dijo Hao sarcásticamente

-Enserio?-Lyzerg estaba apunto de llorar

-CLARO QUE NO! como crees que me gustaría ese cabeza de chorlito, jajaja, eres tu, tu me gustas, peliverde cabeza hueca, no pensé que los ingleses fueran tan poco perceptivos, jajaja, pero acaso sientes lo mismo?-

-eemm, bueno yo…….jejeje, eso creo-dijo Lyzerg muuuuuy rojo-pero hablas enserio porque si es mentira te juro que te………..

Lyzerg no pudo terminar porque se vio interrumpido por un apasionado y deseado beso.

-Oye Hao, sabes a donde vamos?-dijo Horo mientras volteaba a ver el asiento trasero del carro, y ve la romántica escena

-wow, ellos no esperan nada- le dijo HoroHoro a Len

-Que dices?-Len miro para atrás y vio lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos: nada más y nada menos que el ingles besándose con el pelilargo

-DIOS, no deberían hacer eso, ojalá y ya mero llegemos o sino, no quiero saber que hacen con tiempo de sobra-Len volteo a ver a HoroHoro y este le dedico una mirada picarona, como invitándolo a hacer lo mismo que los otros 2- aquí no, ni ahora, estamos en un carro y voy manejando, talvez después, ok?-

-Esta bien-dijo sonriente HoroHoro

Llegaron a un magnifico parque de diversiones tenia muchas tiendas, restaurantes y altísimas montañas rusas.

-Muy bien, hagan lo que quieran, nos vemos en el restaurante "Tony'S" a las 7:00 pm.- dijo Anna y acto seguido tomo a Yoh de la mano y se lo llevo arrastrando de ahí.

-Ohh, genial, tenemos 5 horas-dijo Len

-Muy bien los abandonamos, chao!-dijo Hao y salio con Lyzerg a un juego que tenia un letrero que decía "Túnel del amor" y tenia muchos corazoncitos alrededor.

Horo y Len se miraron y se atacaron de la risa.

-No me imagino lo que irán a hacer ahí, jajaja-

-jajaja si lo se, Que hacemos Horito?- pregunto Len aburrido

-No sep, WOW, mira eso Len- dijo HoroHoro señalando una ENORME montaña rusa con muchas vueltas y una impresionante caída.

-Vamos, si?- suplicaba HoroHoro

-Esta bien-dijo Len y lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo a la fila, el letrero decía "El Bastón del Diablo".

-Oye Len, no crees que es muy peligrosa?-pregunto HoroHoro con voz temblorosa

- no me digas que tienes miedo cubito, no tienes nada que temer yo estoy contigo, ok?- Len se sorprendió de sus palabras al igual que HoroHoro y solo se le ocurrió abrazarlo para calmar un poco sus nervios.

-Esta bien Len, pero, pero, esque me da mello- la fila seguía avanzando y

HoroHoro estaba cada vez mas nervioso pero a Len se le ocurrió algo para que dejara de estarlo. Tomo a Horo del rostro y lo beso, fue un gran beso (en palabras de Horo), no les importo nada ni nadie, se separaron un poco rojos pero finalmente les llego el turno de subir, HoroHoro se quedo súper impactado por la acción del chino que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían subido al carrito.

-ok, solamente tienes que tener pensamientos felices, jajaja, no te preocupes Horo, toda va a estar bien-le decía Len a HoroHoro que se habia puesto muy pálido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en una subida y que cayeron y comenzaron a dar vueltas, Horo no cabía en si de la….Felicidad?"Esto es realmente emocionante", pensaba HoroHoro "no se como podía tener miedo"

Siguió el paseo y cuando subían para la gran caída Len le dijo a Horo:

-Veo que ya no tienes miedo hielito, jejeje, trata de poner una buena cara ya que cuando estas apunto de caer te toman una foto.

-Si, ya lo veras Len- Len no entendió lo que dijo el joven Horokeu pero cuando estaban por caer Horo lo tomo y le zampo un fugaz beso.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- se oían los gritos de todos los que iban en el carrito.

-Eso fue realmente emocionante- le dijo Horo a Len, ya en el restaurante, HoroHoro llevaba 2 osos de peluche tamaño Jumbo que Len habia ganado para el.

-voy a lavarme las manos, ya vengo- dijo Len

-Esta bien, no tardes-le contesto Horo.

-----------------------------

En el baño Len se estaba lavando las manos cuando Tamao comenzó a acercarse "estúpidamente" a la vista del chino

-Hola Len, tu si me quieres verdad?- dijo con voz…..¬¬ ( lo dejo a su imaginación ¬¬')

-Ehh, pues supongo que como amiga- Tamao estaba cada vez mas cerca de Len y este habia comenzado a sentirse incomodo y para acabarla topo con una pared del baño.

-jejeje, creo que ya me voy- cuando iba a salir, Tamao lo jalo del brazo y cuando lo iba a besar entra HoroHoro.

-Len que esta pasando, que es esto?- decía Horo desesperado.

-A…yu…da…me- dijo Len atrapado por Tamao

HoroHoro la agarro, la separó de Len y la lanzo a la puerta de entrada de los baños:

-Que te pasa? creo que la idea de Tamao la "santita" que teníamos de ti no es del todo cierta, estupida!- decía Horo enfadado-vete de aquí antes de que te arranque todo tu asqueroso pelo del cuero cabelludo.

Tamao se atrevió a sacarle la lengua y salio corriendo.

-Horo, perdón no era lo que pensabas que era, ella de repente llego y comenzó a acercarse a mi y tope con la pared y no la podía golpear porque se supone que es una mujer pero… pensándolo bien era Tamao, si la podía golpear, Perdón soy un idiota, Perdóname Horito si?-HoroHoro asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ya se que hacer para recompensarte, quieres un helado?

- jajaja, tu si me conoces, jajaja- Horo rozo los labios de Len y cuando se iban a dar un buen beso entro…… Yoh (¬¬ malditas interrupciones)

-WOW, espérense a que llegemos a la casa chicos, Jijiji- asi como entro, salio y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Mira HoroHoro, si todavía no me crees estarás de acuerdo conmigo en una cosa, Tamao es una……… -Len no puedo terminar ya que Horo dijo:

-Zorra, Puta,Resbalosa!- dijo Horo con desprecio

-Jajajajaajajajaja, que bonito niño, con esa boquita besas a tu novio?-Len arqueo una ceja

-Órale, ya somos novios?-

-Pues, mmm…-Les se aclaro la garganta-Horokeu, quieres ser mi……..novio?-Ahora si que estaba apenadísimo Len

-Ehh, no se, mmm, eres un chinito molesto-zape para HoroHoro-auch, jejeje-Len estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Y bien?-dijo len impaciente.

-Ehh, ahh si jejeje, Claro, tonto, jejejeje-lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo fuera del baño.

-----------------------------

-Hermanitoooooo-decía Pilika con voz empalagosa.

-Que quieres Pilika?- contesto Horo, estaban TODAVIA en el restaurante.

-Me das uno de tus muñecos?-Pilika puso carita de niña buena

-NOOO, jajaja-decía Horo maliciosamente- son MIOS, Yo los gane, jajaja.

-Ejem, ejem, YO los gane- dijo Len

-Bueno, los gano Len pero, de todos modos son míos.

-Ahh, no se vale, hum!-dijo Pilika en un berrinche- oye que es esto?-Pilika habia tomado un sobre amarillo, cuando Horo se dio cuenta era ya muy tarde Pilika lo habia abierto y estaba viendo una foto de Horo y Len besándose-Oh! Dios mío hermanito te prometo que no diré nada – puso de nuevo la foto en el sobre y se la devolvió a Horo-jejeje Perdón!-dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza y termino su comida.

-Bueno, problemas familiares y amorosas para después ok?- decía Anna-Vamonos que ya se hace tarde.

En el camino:

-Chicos les importa si llegamos por un helado para Horo?-les dijo Len a Lyzerg y Hao

-No, esta bien pero no tarden- contesto Hao

-Ok- al decir esto Len se estaciono en los helados-Que quieres HoroHoro?

-Umm, quiero un helado de choco almendras Por favor-le dijo Horo a la muchacha que estaba despachando los helados

-Muy bien, aquí esta- les dijo y le entrego el helado a Horo, Len pago y de fueron de allí.

-Gracias Len, te quiero-le dijo Horo de camino al auto

-De nada hielito, yo tambien te quiero-

En la casa:

-TODOS VAYANSE A DORMIR YA!- gritaba Anna

-Pero Annita, si todavía es muy temprano-suplicaba Yoh.

-1: no me digas Annita y 2: son las 10:30 no es temprano asi que a DORMIR ya!- Yoh suspiro derrotado y subió junto con los demás

-bueno, que dia no?-

-si, jejeje, maldita Tamao- dijo HoroHoro, estaban en su habitación.

-Si, lo se pero deja de pensar en ella o me voy a poner celoso, jajajajajaja, no te creas- decía Len- Mi niño, eres TODO para mi, ya se que suena muy cursi pero es lo que siento, creo que……. te Amo Horo.

- No te preocupes Len, yo te amo tambien.

Se dieron un último beso y se durmieron, felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

CONTINUARA………………….

* * *

Dejenme Reviews Porfavor o me pongo triste y no actualizo jajajaja gracias a los que leen y me ponen reviews XD 

Hasta Luegoo Izumi


	5. Chapter 5

Era temprano en la mañana y todos habían despertado un "poco" cansados.

-Annita, me duele la espalda- lloraba Yoh.

- Te dije que no jugaras a los caballitos con Horo Horo en la noche ¬¬- dijo Anna viendo su novela matutina.

-Ya se! … oye Horo… ya bájale a las tortas! Jijiji-

-No me simpatizas Yoh, ademas Anna nos mando a dormir y tu querías seguir "jugando" jajaja-

-Ahh, esta bien!. Annaaaaa…-Yoh salio corriendo con Anna, quien lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara al ver interrumpida le visión de su novela.

-Auch!-

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo Anna y apagó la televisión mientras Yoh continuaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cara.

Pasó el desayuno "tranquilamente" en lo que cabe (N/A: verdad Horo?. Horo: queee? Yo no quería que Len terminara con un vaso de leche en la cabeza XD)

Después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento por parte de Anna y Pilika todos acordaron ir al sauna.

-Yo no voy a ir con toda la bola de ineptos- le decía Len a Horo Horo. Estaban en el cuarto de Len jugando cartas.

-Ándale, tienes que ir… cochino! Jajaja-decía Horo Horo divertido- porque no quieres que te vean eehh?

-No… este… claro que no, no es eso, estupido Horo- le da un zape

-Au, bueno entonces…?-

-Ahh, me hartas sabes, jajaja, esque … si te veo sin camisa, mojado, sudando….. Se me alborotan las hormonas (N/A: ahh que caray! Jajaja no se me ocurría nada mejor jajaja)-

-Ehh, nani?... no entendí jeje n.n'-

-Arg, olvídalo, ya vamonos - dijo Len aburrido

-Esta bien!- dijo Horo sonriente.

Fueron los primero en llegar asi que se quitaron la ropa se pusieron sus "trajes de baño" (N/A: no se como rayos sea de verdad pero pues imagínenselo) y se metieron al agua.

Estaba tibia y era relajante después del arduo entrenamiento del dia. Después de unos eternos minutos para Len llegaron los demás.

-Ahh, esto si que es relajante- les decía Ryu a Len y a Lyserg mientras que los demás (dicese Horo Horo, Yoh y Hao) reían y murmuraban cosas ¬¬-

-De que se reirán esa bola de ineptos?- decía Len

-Mmm… sepa!... jeje- dijo Lyserg muy tranquilo.

Pasaron asi un buen rato y justo cuando Len iba a decir que se largaba de ahí Horo Horo comenzó a acercársele.

Se sentó enseguida de Len y no dijo nada, los dos miraban el agua y de repente Horo Horo puso de frente su cara y la de Len, la tomo en sus manos de la nuca, Len se estaba muriendo; no sabia que iba a hacer Hoto, todos los miraban expectantes, como esperando que algo pasara… lo que fuera y como un impulso repentino y la cara de Horo Horo estando a solo 2 centímetros de la de Len…solo a dos centímetros… entonces….. el primero ….. lo zambute en el agua.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- fueron las risas de todos.

Len estaba bajo el agua zambullido por Horo Horo "ahogándose" o mas bien muriendo- se de pena por pensar otra cosa, "que estupido fui" se dijo a si mismo Len, rojo, enojado, pero siempre listo, dejo de moverse y Horo se asustó, lo soltó y cuando se descuidó Len salto sobre el.

Se "peleaban" cariñosamente cuando en una de esas Horo cae encima de Len y ahí se quedaron lo que pareció una eternidad, se olvidaron de todo, de todos, Horo se perdió en esos ojos amarillos y hermosos del chino, y Len en ese cabello azul, como el mar, profundo y rebelde…. Y lo único que atino a hacer Horo Horo fue besar a Len, fue un beso muy tierno, corto, con amor.

Yoh soltó una risita, Hao vio de reojo a Lyserg relamiéndose los labios y Ryu parecía petrificado.

-Mmm, creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Hao aclarándose la garganta - todos – al ver que Yoh no se movía.

-Ehh, si claro, vamonos- dijo Yoh, todos salieron dejándolos solos.

-Porque hiciste eso, bola de nieve!-dijo Len quitándose a Horo de encima.

-Porque quería y podía-dijo Horo Horo desafiante-que? Al pequeño señorito Len no le pareció?...jajaja-

-Cállate!...ahora si vas a ver lo que es bueno- cuando Len se abalanzo arriba de Horo Horo tumbándolo en el suelo del sauna y preparándose encima de el para hacerle quien sabe que cosas entro…………..

-Anna-dijo Horo Horo, feliz por primera vez en su vida de verla.

-Lárguense-dijo secamente- es mi turno de usar el baño-Horo Horo y Len se miraron y cuando se iban a parar les dijo- Ahora!-Lo único que pudieron hacer fue salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

-Malditos homosexuales enamorados-(Frase sacada de la cabeza de un pingüino)

Saliendo del sauna se miraron de nuevo como diciendo no hemos terminado….

-Bajen a cenar, BOLA DE BAKAS!- grito Anna

-Ahh, comida…por fin!-dijo Horo Horo saboreándose el delicioso fideo.

-jajaja, ya te hacia falta no Horo Horo, después de todo el "ejercicio" en el sauna- dijo Hao.

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso eres Hao-dijo Horo Horo rojo.

-Que genial!-dijo Pilika de repente.

-que?- dijo Horo indiferente.

-Esta lloviendo, hace mucho que no veía la lluvia- dijo Pilika con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

-Ahh, esta lloviendo, guau!- dijo Horo aburrido.

-Bueno, como ya TODOS terminaron, váyanse a dormir- dijo Anna- Ahora!- viendo la cara de suplica de Yoh.

-Ahh, esta bien, ya no jugaremos caballitos, ehh Horo Horo- dijo Yoh

-Tu eras el que quería jugar ¬¬- se defendió el Usui

-Ahh, cierto…jijiji, bueno, a dormir-

Llovía hermosamente, se veía a lo lejos la luna (habia muy pocas nubes), por su ventana, estaba tronando y caían muchos rayos.

-Ahh…-Len suspiro estaba viendo por la ventana como llovía.

-"CRAC"- escucho Len afuera de su recamara, era el sonido de la madera crujir- hay alguien ahí?- dijo Len.

Fue hacia la puerta con la lanza en la mano y la abrió de golpe.

-Tengo miedo- Horo Horo corrió y lo abrazo tan fuerte que los dos cayeron en la cama.

-jajaja, no puedo creer que tengas miedo!-dijo Len con Horo Horo en su regazo y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ah, déjame ser, jeje- dijo Horo Horo como niño pequeño.

-Esta bien, duérmete, no pasa nada, hasta mañana…-

-……….- solo escucho los lentos y acompasados respiros del ainu como respuesta.

-Ay Horo Horo- dijo Len antes de quedarse el tambien dormido.


End file.
